


When The Sun Went Down

by t0bemadeofglass



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Biting, Dildos, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Lesbian Vampires, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63, Threesome - F/F/F, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It wasn’t often that they decided to tag team in the evenings, both Kyla and Hux preferring to take their own paths as the night progressed, but from the get go there’d been something about the brunette that’d entranced them both, and teamwork was far easier to manage than going at it as competition."</p><p>Genderbent!Kylo and Hux</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Sun Went Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spacepint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacepint/gifts).



> Okay, so, it's entirely Shorelle's fault on Tumblr for suggesting that [this picture](http://futurerustfuture-dust.tumblr.com/post/138985049277/shorellestrikesback-melagnea-kat-dennings) looked like a genderbent Kylo and Hux . . . and I couldn't help adding in vampires because I haven't done it yet!   
> It's also apparently Reylo Smut Week? AND Femslash February, so it's a perfect storm of smut-writing time.   
> Hope you enjoy!

It wasn’t often that they decided to tag team in the evenings, both Kyla and Hux preferring to take their own paths as the night progressed, but from the get go there’d been something about the brunette that’d entranced them both, and teamwork was far easier to manage than going at it as competition. Her name was Rey, and wasn’t that the most fitting thing ever, Kyla thought as she ran her tongue over the soft skin of her throat, having rescued her from a boring evening of hanging around at the only bar in town. Her skin tasted like sunlight and her moans felt like the warm afternoons Kyla had been without for so long. From upfront Kyla could hear as Hux cursed herself for offering to drive, casting long, envious glances at the two women in the backseat, Rey’s body straddling Kyla’s as they ground against one another. 

Okay, so maybe they weren’t always all that great at not competing against each other. She felt the car jolt beneath them and grinned, nipping at Rey’s throat to make her writhe and whimper. She’d looked so lonely sitting at the bar by herself, sipping a longneck and watching the game with thinly veiled interest, evident enough to anyone who was paying attention she was doing it to keep from being hit on by any number of the returned college kids who thought she might be fair game. Turned out they weren’t what she was looking for, and she’d agreed to let Hux and Kyla take her home with minimal effort. 

“You taste so good,” Kyla moaned against her ear, nipping at the shell so that Rey’s hands fisted in the leather jacket that now hung just off her shoulders. “Can’t wait to get you home tonight.” She wasn’t going to last much longer as it was, and the car sped up further as though Hux agreed with her. 

Getting into the house was a trick, the three of them not wanting to separate, Hux taking her turn devouring Rey’s mouth as Kyla very nearly broke the damn door down in her desperation to get inside. Her hands were trembling, teeth sharp enough to cut her tongue by accident if she wasn’t careful, but the moans and whining coming from Rey’s mouth was making it damn near impossible to focus on anything but wanting to turn around and have her fill of her all over again. When they made it inside, slamming the door shut so hastily it rocked the foundations of the house, it didn’t take long for clothes to be stripped and shed as they worked their way through the modest single-floor building towards the bedroom. Rey, stripped and glassy-eyed, looked like heaven itself presented to them on their bed, her tanned skin glowing bronze in the dim light from the open window, the dark blue sheets accenting just how fucking magnificent she looked. It took all Kyla’s restraint to look at Hux and give her a quick nod to let her have the first go. 

Hux didn’t fight it, swooping down on Rey to press their mouths together, hands massaging her pert breasts as Rey’s fingers spanned the long curve of her spine. Her nails dug into the redhead woman’s skin, leaving trails of angry red marks that slithered down her body. Kyla watched, breathless, before she shifted towards the very edge, grinning as her breath ghosted over Rey’s already slick slit. Her tongue lapped at the arousal she found there, circling the young woman’s clit with just enough pressure to make Rey choke on a moan, body trembling and jerking forward in surprise. It was all the encouragement that Kyla needed, gripping Rey’s hips just tight enough to add pressure as she alternated between sucking on her clit and running the full flat of her tongue against it, changing pace to keep Rey from growing altogether too comfortable even as she ground her cunt against Kyla’s lips. When she was slick enough, Kyla’s right hand abandoned her hip in favor of pressing one finger to the knuckle into Rey’s heat, gasping as her greedy cunt tightened around it and Rey begged for more. A second, then third, followed shortly behind, and she picked up the pace until she had Rey practically vibrating beneath her. Kyla looked up, lips surrounding Rey’s clit, to see that Hux was still playing with the girl’s breasts, turned around so that her legs bracketed Rey’s face and Rey held onto her upper thighs for dear life, neck craning to get the perfect angle as she ate Hux out. Judging by the high color in Hux’s cheeks Rey was giving as good as she got, and it made Kyla grin to see and pick up the speed just a little. Hux looked down at her and grinned, running a hand through her messy hair to get it out of her face, before arching her back and leaning forward, taking the nipple of Rey’s right breast in her mouth and sucking hard enough to pull a muffled mewl of pleasure from the woman between her thighs. As the quaking of her body began to pick up, Kyla determinedly hooked her fingers just so, the pads pressed up against that spot within her guaranteed to make her scream. 

And scream she did. Muffled by Hux’s cunt it might’ve been but Kyla felt it shake through her where her lips had connected to her slicked skin. She set to bringing Hux to completion with surprising vigor as Kyla slowed down, helping her body ride out the aftershocks as Hux’s voice grew breathier, whimpering as her hands palmed her own breasts. Kyla knew that particular pitch to her voice, knew it wouldn’t be long, and sure enough as she began to come she leaned over Rey’s body and bit down on the underside of her breast. The shock of it jolted Rey’s body, but Hux had picked the perfect spot, knowing it wouldn’t come as too much of a surprise, that a normal bite would’ve felt just as intense even if it hadn’t broken the skin, and as Kyla kept pumping her fingers into Rey, the pleasure fought off whatever small bursts of pain there might’ve been.

When Hux pulled away with a swirl of her tongue over the two small pinpricks, already healing with the application of her saliva, her cheeks looked all the brighter, her eyes practically shining as she looked to Kyla. 

Her turn. 

Pulling herself with a groan from Rey’s mouth, she beckoned for Kyla to come up and lay on the bed as she shifted to the side. Rey looked dazed, and accepted Kyla’s swollen lips on her own, their kisses sloppy and slow, tasting a mix of Hux and Rey’s come that made Kyla’s head spin. 

That was saying nothing of the dual ended dildo that Hux was pulling out from where they kept their toys, grinning as she eased Rey away from Kyla’s lips and into a sitting position between Hux’s legs. She eased the curved, shorter end past Rey’s swollen lower lips, kissing the curve of her jaw as Rey whined, before their gazes both snapped to Kyla. The dark haired woman licked her lips in anticipation, shifting closer on her knees. Her body trembled under the heat of the two women staring at her, her gut clenching as she aligned her hips just above the thick silicon and slid slowly onto it. Rey groaned, the end already inside her sliding against her g-spot as the ridged flat stretch of material pressed just against her clit once Kyla’s weight was applied, and being on the receiving end for once was a pleasant surprise for Kyla as well. She took her time, thumbs tweaking Rey’s nipples as Hux sucked and bit gently at Rey’s throat, murmuring soft words in her ear. 

“You’re doing so well. Look at how perfect you are for the both of us,” Hux murmured. “You feel so good darling. So perfect.” 

Kyla gave a groan of agreement, tilting her hips forward so that both ends were driven further into the two of them. Rey’s back arched, her mouth falling slack as Hux reached to take the young woman’s hands and pressed them forward to palm Kyla’s heavy breasts. “You can go and suck on them, my darling. She likes that,” Hux promised, and Rey licked her lips before nodding and leaning forward. Her mouth was hot, her teeth glancing off the peaks of Kyla’s nipples as Kyla’s back arched into her touch. She thought she might burn up from the sensation, and her legs trembled as she rocked her hips forward once again. Her pleasure mixed with her ever increasing arousal that’d been hanging heavy at the base of her spine since she’d laid eyes on Rey, and it wasn’t going to be long before she was tipping over the edge to come, especially given how Rey kept nipping at her soft, swollen flesh. No wonder Hux had come so quickly, Rey’s mouth was absolute perfection. 

Still, the brunette had to breathe, and when she separated for air her hands still massaged Kyla’s breasts as Kyla reached forward to capture her chin and drag her closer for another kiss. She’d just caught sight of one of Hux’s hands dipping between her own legs, rubbing furiously, before her eyes closed and she sank into the sensation of kissing Rey, of having her other lover just behind, of feeling so full she could scream. 

Rey came first, grinding her hips against the dildo so that it bucked up and further into Kyla, even as she picked up her speed to counterpoint it. It set her off just as quickly, and her teeth sank into Rey’s full bottom lip for the quickest of tastes, for a quick sip that made her head spin with how warm she was. If she’d thought Rey’s skin had tasted like sunlight, then her blood was a supernova, dragging Kyla in until she was consumed and her body spasmed with the intensity of her orgasm. Hux followed just shortly behind, dragged along by the pure pleasure of watching the two woman in her lap, and when Kyla pulled away the two women met for a kiss of their own. They took their aggressions out on one another’s mouths, unleashing the strength they’d been so careful to hide from Rey as Hux grabbed at Kyla’s hair and forced her head down, forced her to submit to Hux’s lips. Rey whimpered to see it, eagerly trying to join in, wanting a piece of it. 

Yes, Kyla thought as she watched Hux and Rey collide and peppered Rey’s jawline with nips of her own. Rey would fit in just perfectly with them. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Toy mentioned in this fic](http://www.lovehoney.com/product.cfm?p=35130)


End file.
